Wakako Narashi
Wakako Narashi is a member of CAKE. She designs their weapons, vehicles, and recipes at their bakery. Due to her intelligence, she is known as "the eggs" of CAKE. Appearance Wakako is a short, slender Japanese woman. She has vivid green eyes, a small nose, and long, dark hair, which she usually keeps in a ponytail out in public. Her outfits are usually composed of shirts, khaki pants, and plain-looking shoes. She doesn't like high heels, claiming them to be unnatural. Personality Wakako is the smart girl of CAKE, and she knows their technology inside and outside, which is why she's the one counted on to fix the Bakers when they're damaged in the line of duty. Despite her intelligence, Wakako can be bossy at times. She admires Ida Hara's leadership and is always by the captain's side in the field, especially after her own brief dismissal from CAKE. She doesn't want Ida to regret her decision, especially because bringing up that time of Wakako's life greatly embarrasses her. Wakako has a secret love for video games, especially indie. History Pre-Ultraman Lightning Wakako was born into a rich family, and grew up in a mansion in the Japanese countryside. The Narashi family were unaware that an ancient monster was asleep deep beneath their home. When Wakako was twelve years old, said kaiju was awakened by miners, and rose to the surface, destroying the house and killing Wakako's older brother and twin sister on the way out. Wakako and her parents escaped, and were rescued by Crew GUYS, who battled and killed the monster. Wakako was both grief-stricken by the deaths of her siblings, and came to idolize Ryu Aihara, vowing to become a member of GUYS and kill monsters when she was older. At one point in her teenage years, Wakako visited Tokyo for a public tour of the GUYS Phoenix Nest. During her stay, she met and befriended Gabara Tendou. By the time Wakako actually reached the age needed to join Crew GUYS, it was a thing of the past, and a new attack team had risen up to take their place. Gabara was even a member! Putting her talent for inventing to use, Wakako was accepted into CAKE. However, she saw her job as a way to get back at the monsters of the world for what they did all those years ago. Her persisting anger culminated in the killing of a peaceful alien visitor, upon which Captain Ida Hara promptly fired her from CAKE. Left to her own devices, Wakako came to terms with herself, and turned over a new leaf, with the help of some coaching (and baking lessons) from Gabara on his days off. With Gabara's approval, Wakako applied to CAKE again and had her position restored. Since then, she has come to believe that all creatures have a purpose. The team's Beam Sounders and Air Baker 1's Emerium Cannon are both Wakako's inventions. She is also the one who granted CAKE teleportation technology; which, unknown to her teammates, she actually salvaged from the ship of that fateful alien. Ultraman Lightning TBA Abilities and Weapons * Intelligence: Wakako is the brains of the operation at CAKE, possessing knowledge of various technologies and natural phenomena, even a few from other planets. ** Inventor/Mechanic: Wakako excels at building and repairing technology for CAKE. * Expert Gunner: Wakako knows all the way around the Bakers' weapons systems. * Brace Com: A mobile device which can be worn on a member's wrist or detached for use as a phone. It can function as a watch, communicator, map, or scanner/analyzer for monsters and materials. * Beam Sounder: CAKE's standard weapon, a gun-like device that shoots waves/bolts of sonic energy, which can shatter solid objects or cause lethal injuries to human-sized foes. It also has a weaker setting to disorient or stun opponents. Weaknesses * Despite her finesse in the gunner's seat, Wakako never got her driver's license. Trivia * Wakako was originally a lot less likable then she is now. ** Her history section describes what was supposed to be her in-series personality. ** Another person with said personality will show up in Lightning's series. It won't be good news. Category:CAKE Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Kit's Continuity